Fairy Fencer F Wiki:Policies and guidelines
Note that anything in this page is not absolute. Policies and guidelines may be added, modified, or deleted at anytime if necessary. In order to keep this wiki healthy, policies and guidelines are laid out in order to safeguard and maintain the acceptable standards of the wiki. This page outlines the policies and guidelines regarding this site. When reading these policies and guidelines, you (the editor/contributor/uploader), the one who is currently reading this, will be referred to as the "User." Fan material policy Fan materials or fanon may be: *Unofficial fan art *Noncanon information *Fan fiction Fan material may be uploaded, used, and displayed on the User's page. If the fan material doesn't belong to the User, permission must be acquired from the creator before posting/uploading the material. However, any form of fan material outside a User page is strictly prohibited. Image policy Images are used in order to convey ideas that can't merely be expressed with words or portray an idea visually. All images in this site are being used for illustration and non-profit educational purposes only. Using images from that extent may be against copyright laws. As such, policies and guidelines are outlined regarding the uploading and usage of images. General guidelines *Do not upload inappropriate, obscene, offensive, and/or pornographic images. *If an image comes from official sources but is otherwise sensitive and/or offensive in nature, the User must get an admin's consent before uploading and using the image. That means either providing the source or describing the nature of the image. *Avoid uploading watermarked images. Watermarked images are images that are claimed by its owner(s) and otherwise may be copyrighted. Unless the owner allows the usage of an image but chooses to have a watermark remained in the image, the User should avoid uploading them. *Fan art and images unrelated to this site are allowed but can only be displayed in User pages. Anywhere else is strictly prohibited. *All uploaded images must be used somewhere. In the case of images that are used on User pages, the image(s) must be tagged with if the User doesn't feel like he/she will use the image anymore. Any unused image may be deleted by an admin at anytime without the User's consent. *The standard file extensions for images are .jpeg, .png, and .gif. *The User is advised to not upload an image should he/she feels... ::1. ...uploading the image and using it on this site would violate copyright laws. ::2. ...the image may be too sensitive for other Users. An exception to this would be if the image came from official sources. It is then up to the admins to decide if the image is acceptable for upload and use in this site. Licensing All images must have a licensing, whether the User own the image or not. These include concept arts, in-game screenshots, and CGs. It's not guaranteed that images that the User upload, whether it's altered in any way or not, have a free license or not. Being a fandom site of the Fairy Fencer F series, it is almost guaranteed that most of the images uploaded and used on this site are copyrighted by its respective copyright holders (e.g. Compile Heart, NIS America). As such, it is proper to tag images with their proper licensing. You can find some tags here. Quality *Image quality should be as best as possible. *Image should be free of error where it's possible. Examples are mouse pointers or borders. *Image should be free of unnecessary vectors, symbols and logos if possible. Basically, everything that's not suppose to be in the image should not be there. *Image should be remained untouched. The image should keep its original aspect ratio, has no altering, and retains its original coloring (tint, brightness, contrast, hue, etc.). *Image should be free of unnecessary space. Unless in the case where blank space is necessary and part of the image, blank space should be trimmed out in order to remove unneeded data size and decrease rendering of the images. File name The file name for an image should be descriptive of what the images is intended to portray or be used on. The User should give the image a suitable name in order for easier search and/or classification of the image. If an image name is already taken, do not overwrite the existing image with the taken name. Instead, rename the image with something more descriptive. An example would be if the name, "Fang.png," is taken, the User should rename his/her image with something else. Unsuitable and undescriptive file names are hard to work with editors. Examples would be untitled (ex. image1.jpg, screenshot234.png) and names with long strings of letters and numbers (ex. Nepgear-3b234j324a34.png). Names as such should be avoided. If an existing image uploaded has an unsuitable name, the admin may rename the image. User images If a User wishes to upload an image that might otherwise be fan material or unrelated to the site and display it in his/her User page, the image must be properly named in order to identify that it is a User image. An example would be if a User named Bob wants to upload and display a picture of Superman on his profile, he would name the image as "UserBob_Superman.png" or "User_Superman.png." If the User doesn't feel like he/she will use the image anymore, it must be tagged with . It is advised that the User should only upload a necessary and acceptable amount of User images in order to avoid turning this wiki into a plethora of images. If an admin's judgment may be that the User is using too much User images, the admin may ask the User to tag some images with . Trivia policy There is no real standard regarding what trivia is acceptable or not. However, a trivia must establish itself well within an idea and should contain a source if it's outside any form of official Fairy Fencer F content. Due to the nature of obvious referencing in the Fairy Fencer F series, trivia regarding references are allowed. There are types of unsuitable and unnecessary trivia that the User should avoid. An example of an unsuitable trivia would be, "This character's voice actor is also the voice actor for some other anime." Category:Site administration